The present invention is in the field of grain treatment devices and methods and is more specifically directed to a unique method and apparatus for effecting the moisturization and flaking of feed grain.
Cattle are normally fattened for slaughter in feed lots in which they are fed large quantities of grain over a period of several weeks. In past years, the grain would usually be plain untreated corn. However, grain sorghum, also known as milo, has achieved ever increasing popularity as a feed grain and is presently second only to corn for that purpose. In fact, grain sorghum is the number one feed grain in Texas, the leading cattle slaughtering state. It has long been recognized that the efficiency with which cattle can convert grain into weight gain can be enhanced by treating the grain prior to feeding. Many feed lots have a capacity for more than 50,000 head with the average grain consumption per day being approximately 20 pounds per head so that 50,000 head would consume 1,000,000 pounds (500 tons) of grain per day. Consequently, even minute increases in feed efficiency will result in substantial dollar savings.
A number of processes have consequently evolved for treating feed grain to increase the digestive efficiency of the grain. The first established processes were grinding and dry rolling. The cost of these methods is $1.50 to $2.00 per ton, but efficiency of feed utilization was poor which stimulated the search for improved processing methods. Milo has a waxy coat which is impervious to moisture and in addition, research has shown that the starch granules are surrounded by a protein matrix which greatly reduces the digestibility of the starch (primary energy source in grain). Any processing method which will break down the seed coat and/or the protein matrix surrounding the starch granules will improve the availability and utilization of the starch to meet the energy needs of cattle.
The greatest increase in digestive efficiency has been obtained by the steam flaking process in which feed grain (milo and corn) is subjected to steam in a closed housing at atmospheric pressure for a period of 30 to 40 minutes during which time the grain absorbs moisture from the steam. The grain is then fed between pressure rollers to provide very thin flakes usually containing 16% to 19% moisture and providing a 12% to 14% improvement over dry rolling or grinding in digestive efficiency. The improved digestive efficiency achieved by this process is resultant from the fact that the moisturization and flaking gelatinizes (solubilizes)some of the starch granules of the grain so as to render them more digestible. Unfortunately, the waxy coat surrounding the grain is such that oftentimes it is difficult to obtain rapid penetration of moisture into the grain using the normal procedure of steam flaking. Thus, the time and energy required for this method can become extremely expensive. Pressure flaking is a related process similar to steam flaking with the exception of the fact that the grain is treated under steam pressure at approximately 300.degree. F. prior to the rolling operation; however, the pressure flaking process is more expensive in terms of power consumption with the results being equivalent to that achieved by non-pressurized steam flaking. Various other processes such as extruding, roasting, popping, exploding, micronizing, and reconstitution have also been employed for the treatment of feed grain in an effort to achieve improved digestive efficiency.
Another well-known grain treatment process is referred to as reconstitution and comprises the air-tight storage of high moisture content grain for 21 to 30 days following which the grain is rolled or ground to provide an increase in digestive efficiency approximately equal that achieved by steam flaking. However, the time required and grain storage costs have been limiting factors to the adaptation of this grain processing method. Thus, any technique which will reduce the time required for processing grain will greatly reduce the cost and make this a feasible method of grain processing.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,479 is directed to an apparatus in which grain is first moistened and then subjected to a scratching of its husk for perforating the shells or husks to permit the moisture content of the grain to be increased. The device of this patent has been used for treating grain prior to the reconstitution process. The patent device incorporates a vertical shaft on which a plurality of cone-shaped scarifying rotors are provided. Unfortunately, the device becomes easily unbalanced so as to cause vibration frequently resulting in mechanical failure. Also, other mechanical failures occur as a consequence of water getting in the lower bearing supporting the vertical shaft causing failure of the bearing so that mechanical breakdowns are frequently resultant. Moreover, the device of this patent is relatively large and occupies a substantial amount of space so as to render its use impossible in locations having low ceilings or other similar space restrictions. Other grain treatment devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,439,379; 1,740,892; 3,717,480; and 3,754,929.
Thus, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for treating feed grain.